


【特战队】右肩の蝶

by Hagisome



Series: 特战队 [1]
Category: 227事件, Event 227
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagisome/pseuds/Hagisome
Summary: Warning：It has little to do with the archetypes of the two people who are the protagonists.It's just an attempt at bilingual writing.The text contains both Chinese and English.The title is from the song of the same name.警告：和两位主人公的现实原型关系不大。只是双语写作练习。文本包含中英双语。标题来自曲子「右肩の蝶」
Relationships: Donald Trump/Xiao Zhan, 特战队
Series: 特战队 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652206
Kudos: 33





	【特战队】右肩の蝶

很多年前他来到这片土地上的时候，他看中的是这里方兴未艾的制造业。那时他还未到不惑之年，才初步建立了他自己的事业；如果不把父辈的产业算在内的话。这个国家位于远东。在他出生之际，世界一团混乱。不久之后，等他渐渐成长，这个国家就成为了一个有些奇妙的传闻。他听他的父亲谈起过到那个国家的首都时的感受。这使他对那个国家产生了许多幻想。这是他日后涉足这片土地的动机之一。

于是，在他首次踏上这片土地的时候，一切都是新奇。他看见与他不同人种的人们充满着自己的视野，竟产生一丝眩晕之感。他有些不太习惯这里的人们说的英语，略显一些机械化和冷漠。当然，这里的人们可能反过来会觉得来自他祖国的人过分热情。这就是stereotype。后来他知道自己在这片土地上经历了严重的culture shock。这种冲击将一直在他后来的人生中持续。即便他只是在这里短暂停留，从不超过三个月；出于冲击他仍然会把每一次造访此处的经历记得一清二楚。

他想自己或许一辈子都无法摆脱了；无论是用金钱，还是用权力。这个经历已经在他的人生中留下了极其深刻的印记。

而这就是故事的开始。

When he came to the land many years ago, he was fascinated by its ascendant manufacturing industry. He had not yet reached his forties when he first established his own business; forgive me for saying so, If you don't count his family's estate. The country lies in the far east. When he was born, the world was in a mess. Soon far, as he grew older, the country became something of a myth. He had heard his father talk about what it was like to be in the capital of that country. This caused him many illusions about the country, which is one of his motives for setting foot on the land.

So, when he first set foot on this land, everything was new. He saw people of a different race were full of his vision, and he felt a little dizzy. He was not quite used to the English spoken here, showing a little mechanical and indifferent. Of course, people here may in turn feel too enthusiastic about people from his home country. That's the stereotype. Later, he knew that he had experienced a severe culture shock on this land. The shock will continue in his later life. Even if he was only here briefly, never more than three months; out of shock, he still remembers every visit vividly.

He thought he might never get rid of it; Either with money or with power. This experience has left a profound mark on his life.

And this is the beginning of the story.


End file.
